Lips Like Morphine
by sas.90
Summary: The minute she opened her mouth to his the butterflies in his stomach went wild, racing all around his body and making even the tips of his fingers tingle.


I have no idea where this came from and I have no idea who the two characters in this oneshot are.

I was thinking Cole and Paige, but hey if you want it to be Piper and Leo or Phoebe and Cole or Prue and godknowswhoelse, that's possible too ;)

All I know is that I don't own Charmed.

* * *

**Lips like morphine**

She was dancing.

Freely.

Carelessly.

Her hips swayed to the rhythm of the bass in the music that was blasting through the underground club. His clear blue eyes watched her carefully. Every now and then he'd raise his glass, which held a brown liquid, and take a sip. The alcohol would burn it's path down his throat, but he'd barely even notice. He was too busy observing her.

Sweat slicked bodies moved around the place and occasionaly an elbow would jab itsself into his back, but he never moved. He just stood and watched. The DJ changed tracks and her movements slowed. Her hips swayed more sensually than before and she flicked her hair over her shoulder, wanting it to be out of the way.

* * *

_I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I wanna feel a kiss just crush me  
And break me down_

* * *

He set down his glass and took a step forward. At the same time a man moved behind her, placing his hands on her hips and moving with her. She glanced over her shoulder briefly and her lips moved. He was unable to hear what she said, but when her lips stopped moving.

Those full, glossed lips.

The guy let go of her and walked away. A small shake of the head and she was dancing again. Just by herself. If she sent a guy like that away he was 99.9 per cent certain she wouldn't dance anyway. ´

But there was still a 0.1 per cent chance that she would and he wasn't going to let that oppurtunity pass up.

However small it was.

* * *

_Knock me out (knock me out)  
Knock me out (knock me out)  
'Cause I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight_

* * *

He walked over to her purposefully. She never saw him approach and he hesitated only a split second before laying his hands on her hips. They didn't stop moving and as he'd expected she looked over her shoulder, ready to blow him off.

When her eyes met his he could feel her jump slightly under his touch. Determined, he adjusted to her rhythm and danced with her, his blue eyes never leaving hers. Slowly she licked her lips and moved her hands over his. She wasn't telling him to go away. She didn't say a word.

In stead, she danced with him.

* * *

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
And I wanna feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down

* * *

Soon she'd turned around and his right hand was on the small of her back, keeping her as close as possible. His left hand had found solace on her waist and was there to control their rhythm as they kept on dancing. Blue had had locked with brown and occasionally his eyes would glance down at her lips.

Slightly parted and still full and glossed.

It was almost like they were daring him to dip his head and touch his own lips to hers.

Her arms found their way around his neck, pulling his head down gently. His eyes must have widened as she did, because she paused and raised a single eyebrow. He licked his lips and closed the last little bit of distance between them, pressing his lips against hers.

She returned his kiss and pulled him closer, her hand moving into his hair.

The minute she opened her mouth to his the butterflies in his stomach went wild, racing all around his body and making even the tips of his fingers tingle. He realised his feet were still faintly dancing to the music and stopped so he was able to give their kiss more attention. She stopped dancing too and ran her hands down his back, making him shiver.

She fisted his shirt which was wet with sweat from the heat in the club.

The material tightened around his torso and he moved his foot, keeping his balance.

* * *

_I want a girl with lips like morphine,  
Blow a kiss that leaves me gasping  
And I wanna feel that lightning strike me  
And burn me down_

* * *

When she pulled away from the kiss after several long moments he was breathless and simply stared at her.

All she did was offer him a mysterious smile and placed another light kiss on his lips before she let go of him.

The man wanted to take hold of her hand, but she'd already disappeared in the dancing crowd. He was tall enough to look over some peoples heads, but she wasn't tall enough to be easily noticed. She could slip away unseen. Moments later he saw her on the stairs, hand on the metal banister. She brought her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss before taking the last final steps and walked outside into the night.

He stood there, frozen, in the middle of the dancefloor.

A blonde tried to catch his eye but he didn't notice.

A guy bumped into him, but he barely felt it.

The DJ changed tracks, but he barely even registered it.

All he could think of was her.

* * *

_See I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again_


End file.
